Power
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Thranduil shows Thorin just how helpless he really is.


Power 

ROSSELLA1 Notes: Note: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of their characters. Written to fill these prompt on the Kink meme: "Thranduil has Kili tied in his lap, fingering him literally for hours... hitting his prostate with every stroke... making him cum again and again... enjoying his sobs and pleads to stop... oh, haven't I mentioned that Thorin is forced to watch?" " Thranduil punishes Thorin for his insolence by taking one of the other dwarves and hurting him in Thorin's place. if Thranduil makes Thorin stay and watch." (For the first one, I couldn't do it for hours because, even if it was possible for a person to stay come over and over again for hours, it would kill the person to remain in an aroused state for that long.)

Work Text:

Thorin Oakenshield is in his dungeon. This fact fills Thranduil with an unholy glee. It's been over seventy years since he's seen the Prince, now _King_, of the Dwarves, although not for lack of trying. The Elven King of Mirkwood has extended numerous invitations for Thorin to come and live in the palace, but they have been met with rather rude replies; no doubt Thorin is too proud to accept. But now the King Under the Mountain has come to Mirkwood, not as a guest but as a prisoner! And with him he's brought twelve wonderful ways to manipulate him, two of which, are his nephews. The opportunity is simply too good to pass up. Really, Thranduil thinks, no one can blame him for taking advantage of it.

He has Thorin brought to him in his chambers and chained to a wooden chair, while Thranduil himself sits on a comfortable divan across from the dwarf. The King without a Kingdom is obviously incensed at the lack of respect but, sadly, his pride won't allow him to struggle. Not that it would have done any good, but it would have been a nice sight to see the dwarf forget his upbringing. But, it's enough just to see him brought so low. The dwarf looks just as stunning as he always has. Eyes as blue as the sea. Hair as dark as night. Still, there are a few strands of gray that weren't there before and the dwarf's clothes are worn with travel. Thorin's hands are callused from years of manual labor and it's obvious to anyone who looks at him that the King has fallen on hard times.

"Mae-govannen, Thorin, son of Thrain. It's been too long." Thranduil greets him.

"Indeed," Thorin growls, his look haughty as ever,"last time I was here I was treated much differently."

"Yes, well, perhaps if you hadn't attacked my people-"

"We didn't attack them!" The dwarf sighs, shifting in his seat. "As I said-"

"I know," Thranduil leans back against the pillows, enjoying the comfort of his couch, "you've said. You were wandering through my realm without my permission. However, you have not yet said why."

Thorin's face closes off, masking his rage. "Our business is our own." His tone says that he actually believes that he is on Thranduil's level. How amusing.

"Anyone who strays into my Kingdom is answerable to me."

"We mean you no harm. You can be assured of that." Thorin replies thinly. "Although it would appear that the same cannot be said of you towards us."

"Nonsense, Thorin." Thranduil purrs. "Were I assured your business did not merit concern, your presence would be welcome."

"I was not the one to sever the alliance." Thorin's voice is icy and layered with a mixture of hurt and rage.

"There was no hope for Erebor." It's true. Had the Elf King thought Erebor could be saved, he would have given his aid; Erebor had been a valuable ally and an excellent source of trade. And the opportunity it gave him to interact with the handsome dwarf Prince had been lovely. But it wasn't worth the lives of his people. However, he doubts that Thorin would see the futileness of resistance. "Before or after we arrived. Had I sent my army to fight against the dragon, every last elf would have been killed."

"I suppose we'll never know."

"So you are adamant then, in your refusal to tell me what you were doing wandering around in my woods?" Thranduil asks. In truth, he's been expecting and hoping that the dwarf would refuse, if only so that he can demonstrate how much power he has over Thorin.

"Most assuredly." Thorin glares at him. "I will not be ordered around by some Elf."

"As you wish." Thorin raises his hand. "Guards!"

"Yes, your majesty?" The elves at the door rely in unison

"Bring me the youngest one. In chains." Across from him Thorin stiffens, as the guards hasten to obey him. "He's your nephew isn't he?"

"Leave him out of this." Thorin's voice is threatening, but Thranduil just smiles. It's not like the King can actually do anything.

"Oh, but I didn't bring him into this, Thorin." Thranduil enjoys the flash of guilt that crosses the dwarf's face before it's masked. "You did. When you allowed him to come on this…what is it?" Silence. "Well, we'll see if he's more open to questions."

They wait out the next few minutes in silence. When the guards bring Thorin's nephew in, hands chained in front of him, the boy's just as compliant as Thorin. His Uncle's taught him well. He takes in the seating arrangements with a guarded look, not even reacting to how his Uncle is chained to the chair.

"Give him to me." Thranduil rises to his feet and walks around the divan, taking hold of the young dwarf's shoulders, relishing in how they tense beneath his touch. "You can wait outside." He tells the guards. "I'll call when I need you." He waits for them to leave and then he guides the dwarf around to the other side and pushes him down onto a cushion, taking the seat next to him. "Mae-govannen. I don't think we've ever had the pleasure. Your name is Kili, I believe?" He's made sure that his guards got the names of all the dwarves, but it doesn't hurt to be courteous.

The dwarf glances at Thorin, who gives an almost imperceptible nod. "Yes."

"I am King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Kili doesn't react. "Your Uncle and I were just discussing your journey, but I'm afraid that he won't tell me much about it. Perhaps you would be so kind?"

Again the two dwarves exchange a glance and then Kili shakes his head. "No."

"No?" Thranduil smiles. "But I can't let you go until you do!"

"No."

"Very well." The elf sighs. "Come here."

The young Prince looks confused and Thorin's watching him warily. Thranduil reaches out, grabbing Kili by his arms and pulling him closer. Still, the Elven King must give the younger dwarf credit; he doesn't start to struggle until Thranduil has him in his lap.

"Hold still," Thranduil lectures, "and it will go easier on you."

"Get off me!" The boy snaps, still wriggling around.

"Let him go." Thorin speaks up, stirring, as if testing his chains. "This is unnecessary."

"Oh, I think it is."

…..

Kili stills momentarily, as the Elven King's hands move to the waistband of his breeches. And then he starts kicking and cursing at the bastard, trying to get free. He vaguely is aware of his Uncle's struggles in the background, but those take second place to his own plight. Thranduil's arm wraps around his waist, pulling him closer and Kili can feel the perverts hardness press against him. Thranduil's other hand moves to his throat, squeezing tight enough to make Kili cry out.

"My guards are at the door and those chains are very strong. I assure you that I am heavily armed; there is no hope of escape. Now unless you want me to leave a bruise on your pretty, little neck, I suggest you hold still." The words are said in a gentle tone, one that, were it not for his current situation, would lull Kili into a sense of security.

As it is, he knows that the King is right. So Kili forces himself to stop struggling, wincing when Thranduil makes a noise of approval and kisses the top of his head. The hand around the Prince's throat unclenches and returns to its former task.

"Leave him alone!" His Uncle snaps. Kili can hear an unfamiliar desperateness in his tone and it frightens him. "I'll tell you anything you want. You don't need to do this."

"But of course I do." The Elf King replies, his voice oozing smugness. "You don't seem to realize that I am the one with the power here. I think a demonstration is necessary." His hand finishes unlacing Kili's breeches and shoves them down to the Prince's knees, doing the same with his undergarments. His hand reaches down and wraps around his cock. Kili refuses to react to the sensation. He won't give Thranduil the pleasure. "You're very well-endowed." The King whispers in his ear. In reply, Kili brings his head back as hard as he can into the elf's face. Thranduil grunts and grabs a handful of Kili's hair, yanking his head back to rest on his shoulder. "You do that again and I'll see how many slices I can make in your nice, smooth skin before you pass out."

"You –" Uncle Thorin begins, but Thranduil interrupts him.

"Nothing you can say will change what happens, Thorin, so you may as well keep quiet and enjoy the show."

Kili doesn't need to be able to see his Uncle's face to know that he's glaring daggers at the Elf King. The younger dwarf's one source of solace is knowing that, when they escape, his Uncle will hand him the Elf King's head on a silver platter. But until then, Kili needs to endure. The hand lets go of his hair and slides down again but, instead of going to his cock, it continues moving down, until two fingers are pressed against his hole.

"Tell me, Kili, have you ever been taken by a male before?"

"That's-" His Uncle starts.

"I could have you gagged, if you can't keep quiet." Thranduil replies, his tone commanding. Thorin doesn't reply. The elf looks back down at Kili, "Kili?"

"Go to Mordor!" Kili hisses.

Thranduil shakes his head. "I didn't much like it the last time I was there. Well?" Kili refuses to answer. "I suppose I'll have to find out myself."

…..

Without waiting any longer, Thranduil slides his fingers inside the dwarf on his lap. Kili manages to keep any noise inside his mouth, but the elf can feel his victim tense. "I don't think he has." He comments to Thorin.

The King Under the Mountain manages to hold his tongue this time, settling for looking murderously back at him. Thranduil smiles at him and then turns his attention back to Kili. Slowly, Thranduil pushes the fingers further in. For a virgin, the dwarf's lasting fairly long. But no one can control one's self forever and the wait will only make it more exhilarating when Kili actually loses his composure. The King pushes his fingers in just a little bit more and is rewarded by a small whimper as they find the Prince's prostrate.

'Poor dwarf.' He thinks with a smirk. He doubts that Kili was trained to deal with this type of torture. "Do you want me to stop, little Prince?" He tilts the dwarf's head back onto his shoulder again, frowning as he sees that Kili has his eyes closed. "Open your eyes." He commands, rolling his own eyes when Kili doesn't obey. "Come now, there's no point in resisting." The dwarf gives a shake of his head. Fed up, Thranduil says, "Open your eyes or I'll have to repeat this process with your brother." He can hear Thorin rustle his chains and make a sound of protest, but he keeps his mouth shut so Thranduil allows it. It does the trick, though. Slowly, Kili's eyes flutter open. And they're filled with rage and pain and fear. "That's good." He moves his fingers, crooking them up and drawing a gasp from the young dwarf. "Now, tell me Kili, are you enjoying this?"

"That's-" Thorin interrupts, breaking off when Thranduil sends him a warning glare.

The elf is tempted to gag the older dwarf anyway, but that would mean putting Kili down.. Thranduil shakes his head and looks back down at his prey. "I believe I asked you a question, Kili. I'd like an answer." The younger dwarf glares up at him in silence. Thranduil tsks. "Is that anyway to treat your host?" Still nothing. The Elf King sighs. "Oh, well. I suppose I'll have to find out for myself."

Pulling his fingers out, he pushes them in again, nice and slowly so that Kili can savor every second. The effect is wonderful. The Prince bites his lip, face screwing up into a look of intense concentration, as he tries to hold back his reaction. Thranduil reaches his prostrate and smiles when he sees the Prince wince. The King repeats the motion, this time jabbing harder and managing to draw a grunt from the young dwarf. Another time, with an even harder thrust, gains him another grunt, this one more pronounced.

Thranduil looks up at Thorin. "He really is handling himself remarkably well, don't you think so, Thorin?" The King Under the Mountain looks like he's grinding his teeth. All the while, the elf makes sure to maintain his pace, alternating the force of the thrusts to keep Kili from getting bored. "It makes me wonder just how much practice he's had. Not with a male, of course." Thranduil adds quickly. "He's far too tight for that." Thorin's twisting his wrists in the chains, no doubt trying to free them. "But he's very handsome. I doubt he'd have any trouble getting any woman to sleep with him. I don't think he's nearly as innocent as he looks. He's probably whored himself out to every tavern woman he's ever met." Kili jumps, as Thranduil gives his fingers a twist for a change. "Or maybe that's not it at all. The way he carried himself when he came in was well-composed, too, and my guards tell me that he was a formidable opponent. No doubt you've trained him well; prepared him for anything he might go up against. " Thranduil pauses. "Did you prepare him for this, too?"

Thorin lunges at him, and Thranduil can't hold back a laugh when the chains pull him back. "You _will _pay for this!" The older dwarf growls.

Thranduil decides to allow this interruption. "Mmm…I don't think so. Even if I do decide to let you go, you're in no condition to mount an attack against Mirkwood." Thorin doesn't respond and Thranduil can see a resigned look enter the King without a Kingdom's eyes, as if he realizes just how futile his protests are. "And my guards would kill any assassins before they came within shooting distance of me. I think I'm quite safe."

He glances down at Kili and notices, with some chagrin, that the boy has closed his eyes again. Rather than giving another order, and to punctuate his words, Thranduil leans down and presses his lips to Kili's. The boy's eyes fly open and he tries to squirm away, only to whimper as he presses himself onto the Elf King's fingers. Chuckling, Thranduil slip his tongue out, pressing it against Kili's closed mouth. The younger dwarf tries to move just his head away, but Thranduil persists and, finally, the Prince relents, letting the Elf King in. There are warm tears streaming down the boy's face and his eyes close again, but this time Thranduil doesn't mind. Kili's already given in to him.

The Prince is sobbing, by the time Thranduil ends the kiss. "Please…"

"Please, what?" Thranduil asks, wrapping his hand around the younger dwarf's erection, which was, by now, as hard as a rock. "I'm afraid I don't know whether you want me to stop or continue." Thorin growls at this, but knows better than to speak up.

"Stop…please stop…"

"Very well." Thranduil smirks.

He takes one finger and rubs it in circular motion against the Prince's prostrate, at the same time, using his other hand to massage the dwarf's cock. A second later, Kili comes with a cry, semen spurting into Thranduil's hand. The King wipes it on the younger dwarf's breeches and then pulls the clothing up.

"Now, Kili," Thranduil kisses the young dwarf's cheek, "I'm afraid it's time your Uncle and I talked alone. I'll see you later. Guards!"

He stands and hands the Prince off to his attendants. If they suspect anything or wonder at Kili's tears, they don't say anything and, in seconds, Thranduil and Thorin are alone. The elf turns back to the King Under the Mountain, a polite look on his face that betrays nothing but interest.

"You may speak now, Thorin." Thranduil graciously allows. "You were about to tell me the reason for your quest?"

The dwarf says something in Khuzdul. A curse no doubt. "If you ever touch him again-"

"That depends on you." Thranduil replies sharply. "That was merely to show you that you are at my mercy. If you continue to disobey me, I will repeat the same process with Fili."

Thorin glowers at him and, then, his shoulders slump. "We're going to Erebor. To reclaim the home of our ancestors."

Thranduil raises a brow. He had guessed at this, but dismissed the idea, thinking that even Thorin couldn't be so stupid. "Really, Thorin? And what are you planning to do about the dragon, may I ask?"

"We will kill it."

"With twelve dwarves?" Thranduil shakes his head. "I think you'll merely succeed in waking him. No." He decides. "I think it would be best if you stay here. For the interest of Middle-Earth, of course." The look of rage on Thorin's face is almost better than his nephew's tears.

ocument here...


End file.
